I Love You
by Edogawa Ai-chan
Summary: She pressed enter. She stopped typing. A lone tear slid down her cheek. After that day, karaoke happens. Will she finally say her... true feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter I: Come here at once

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan because it is a shỏnen manga.

A/N: Dedicated to Asian Curse!

Chapter I: Come here at once

One stormy night, someone gasping could be heard. _Another nightmare…? _Haibara thought. Then a thought popped into her mind. _Maybe I could…_ She typed random letters. Then she pressed enter. She stopped typing. A lone tear slid down her cheek. She knew 'he' was going away soon…

7:36 A.M.

Birds chirped loudly. The sun is shining bright. Conan woke up and put on his glasses. His cell phone was buzzing. _Huh? Who would give me a message at this time? _Conan thought. He opened his cell phone. "Huh?" He sounded confused.

_Come here at once._

_~Haibara Ai_

The screen read. _Why would she…? Unless it's about… _He thought. He quickly dressed up and ate his breakfast. "Ran-neechan, I'll just go to Hakase's!" He said rapidly. Before he could say goodbye and take care, he already rushed out. _Possibly because of Ai-Chan… _Ran thought. But whenever she thought of them together, her heart ached.

A/N: How's that? I won't leave it there! There is still chapter 2!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II: Karaoke

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan and Charice's songs

A/N: Hi?

Chapter II: Karaoke

Conan arrived at Hakase's. He saw Sonoko, Agasa, and Haibara.

"Sonoko-neechan? Why are you here?" Conan asked.

"Karaoke!" She excitedly replied.

"Nani?" He said. Then he looked at Haibara. "That is why I called you, off-key-san." She teased. He glared at her. They had a glaring contest. Ai won. "Fine." Sonoko seemed to think for a moment. "We're going to sing Charice's Songs!

~ At the Karaoke ~

Ran, Ai, Conan, Sonoko, and Hakase was there. "Alrighty, I'll sing first!" Sonoko said. She sang 'Pyramid'. The next will be…" Sonoko said, thinking. "You!" She said pointing to Ai. "Nope. I think I'll pass." She said. But Sonoko didn't gave up. She kept on bothering Ai that she said "Fine." Sonoko smiled. "You will sing I Love You!" Ai took the microphone. And then…

"I opened my mouth  
It all rushed out spoken  
Though I never meant you to know it

I lost all of myself and got held in the moment  
Without even knowing

I stopped and got lost in my mind  
I never felt so unraveled in my whole life

(Chorus)  
I said I Love You, I love you, I love you  
But now I'll regret it  
I said I love you, I love you, I love you  
But I'm sorry I said it

But what's done is done  
I can't undo what's done  
Don't wanna hurt this thing we've just begun  
I know I've said it  
But can we forget this

I caught myself that I'm scared that we're broken

Though you never do see it coming

And I don't know what, why or how our hearts are

Hoping  
My feelings are showing

I stopped and got lost in your eyes  
I never thought you could make me so alive

(Chorus)  
I said I love you, I love you, I love you  
But now I'll regret it  
I said I love you, I love you, I love you  
But I'm sorry I said it

But what's done is done  
I can't undo what's done  
Don't wanna hurt this thing we've just begun  
I know I've said it  
But can we forget this'

(Bridge)  
Now I'm hoping your heart's open  
Words unfolded  
Now you know and

I couldn't hold it all inside  
Push it back in to rewind  
Now my secret is spoken...

(Chorus 2x)

I love you and now I regret it  
I love you I'm sorry I said it  
(2x)"

Everyone stared at her. Their mouths slightly agape. Then a clap no many claps were heard. That was proof she just sang great.

A/N: How's that? Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III: Diary

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan

Chapter III: Diary

The sun was not to be seen. It was very stormy. Conan looked at the window. He was thinking about what happened yesterday. He thought that Ai is acting out of character when she sang that song. He decided to see her.

At a certain house you can see a car, a yellow Beetle to be exact, that sped down the road. Conan arrived. He knocked. Twice. Thrice. He called out Hakase's name. Still no answer. He opened the door. It was locked. He went at the backyard. There was a door there leading to the basement. Expecting it to be locked, he twisted the door knob. It was opened. He went inside. He tripped on something. A notebook. Maybe a history book because it is as thick as a history book. He grabbed it. He put it on a table and started to read it. _Property of Miyano Shiho_ It read.

_Diary_

_Oct. 01, 2010_

_Stupid notebook. I tripped on this notebook so I started to read this but found it blank. Now, I have a scratch in my knee. Stupid notebook like that stupid someone…_

_Oct. 02, 2010_

_Grrh! Stupid Kudo asking for a stupid antidote for stupid Mouri-san. Stupid life._

_Oct. 03, 2010_

_Kudo still asking for a stupid antidote. A. N. N. O. Y. I. N. G._

_Oct, 04, 2010_

_The annoying stupid Kudo still wants the stupid antidote. Antidote this, Antidote that!_

_Oct. 05, 2010_

_I had a nightmare. No. I am not going to write it here! S. C. A. R. Y._

_Oct. 06, 2010_

_I got cold. I was absent from school and now I am getting a check-up. The doctor said something about fever and acute bronchitis…_

_Oct. 07, 2010_

_I am halfway through the antidote. Only a few more days I am done!_

_Oct. 08, 2010_

_I already healed from my fever but the damn bronchitis is still there._

_Oct. 09, 2010_

_Mouri-san's best friend forced me to sing a karaoke song that, surprisingly, reflects with me and Kudo!_

_He didn't get it right? He, after all, IS a dense idiot!_

_Oct. 10, 2010_

_Hakase is out for a convention with me. I don't know why but he just forced me!_

Conan read. What surprised him the most is Oct. 09, 2010's entry. _Ai, are you serious?_

A/N: How's that? Special acknowledgement to Asian Curse. He helped me how to let the dense detective know the brilliant chemist's feelings for him. Thanks! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV: Confrontation

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan. And the mean words.

A/N: I would like to thank Asian Curse, Shiho Kudo, Enji86, YELLOW JACKET PRIDE, IdentifiedMe'12, Miyanoai for reviewing. Thanks, guys! =) And I also got sick. = ( And Conan and Ai is a bit mean here. I didn't intend it at first, but my sis suggested it to me. And I can't say no. Especially the words. The words are not mine. It's my sister's.

Chapter IV: Confrontation

~ The next day ~

Conan had a sleepless night. He didn't sleep because of Ai's entry. His bags under is eyes were visible. "Kudo-kun, what happened to you?" Ai said, when she noticed it. "Worried for me? You shouldn't, Ms. Poker-faced-know-it-all." Conan said, out of character. Ai was surprised. _Since when did he have a sarcastic remark as that?_ Ai thought. Ai was getting worried. She thought it was something she said or so… Well, basically, it _is_! "Kudo-kun, daijobu da-?" Ai said but was cut off by Conan. "YES! I am fine, Ms. Sugar Queen!" He said, basically shouting. "Oh. Alright. I just thought that-." Conan cut her off again. "My, my. Excuses are so old nowadays." Ai left.

**Ai's POV**

Is it me or is it that Kudo-kun is being rude to me? Oh no… he couldn't be the one that possibly read my diary, right…? No no no no no! What to do…? Oh no! I knew it! Keeping a diary is VERY troublesome!

**End of POV**

~ The next day ~

Conan decided to confront Ai. He went to Hakase's house. He knocked, thrice this time. He opened it and was surprised to see it open. He went down the stairs to the basement. Conan knocked, but only once. After that, a snappish reply was heard. "WHAT IS IT, KUDO?" Conan flinched at the volume and tone of her voice. "I just want to-" Ai cut him off. "GET OUT, YOU LITTLE PIECE OF DIRTY MEAT!"

"Fine!"

"Hmph!"

"What did I do to you anyway?"

"JUST GET OUT, SCOUNDREL!"

Conan ran as fast as he can away from her.

~ Detective Agency ~

Conan is thinking. As in HYPER HARD! _What did I do? Why is she angry? Why did I go out there in the first place? WHY? ARGGHH! _Conan thought. So many questions yet no answer. Maybe it was something he said? Or maybe do? Correct! Say sorry, Conan! But, too bad… I'm just the narrator. Their lines depend on them… Anyways, back to the story! Wait, where'd Conan go? Oh! There he is!

Conan was strolling down the park. He was thinking hard again! He never even had confronted Ai because Ai was angry at him! Poor Conan…

A/N: How's that? Sorry I didn't update sooner! I got sick! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

Disclaimer: I do not own Detective Conan… If I did, why am I still writing here at fanficition?

A/N: Ummm… You have the right to hurt me at this exact moment… I'm so, so, so, so, sooooooo sorry! I finally healed from my sickness… Finally… Oh yeah, I got scolded by father because I keep on saying no to my sister… Oh yeah, best in ½ view! Try it! Onegai!

Chapter V

Okay… So where was I? Oh yeah… Poor Conan… As he began to think properly again, he, FINALLY, got the answer and he went to Ai's place to say sorry.

~ Ai's Place ~

He went to the basement. Not there. He went to the lab. Not there. He went to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As he was doing it, he heard sniffles from the next room. (A/N: Yeah. Ai's room is next to the kitchen…) He immediately approached the door. He pressed his ear and he heard sniffles, murmurs, and cries. His heart was full of guilt. He pressed his ear further so he can hear what she was murmuring. "… does not know what… I have for… dense…idiot… (A/N: Those three dots indicates that he couldn't hear the words) the baka… kiraida… yet… I… him… *sniff*" Conan can't understand what she just said.

_What the? Is it supposed to be like this: doesn't know what I have for dense idiot the baka kiraida yet I him? Wait… Maybe I need to shuffle the words? Yet the dense idiot does not know what I have for him I kiraida him? That doesn't even make sense… Hmm…?_ Conan thought. He sat there for a few hours. And he heard another murmur. It was too muffled so he didn't hear it clearly. He only heard the word… Organization! So he went to the couch in the living room and began to sleep since he is too tired to think…

A/N: Sorry, I need to cut this from now! Dad is going to wake up soon! Did I forgot to tell you that I just sneaked this laptop? Oh no! I'm sorry if the chapter is short. I hate this chapter as well! Okay, right now I am on my bed hurriedly typing here. And I need to open ! Noooo! Wait… only five more minutes, dad is going to wake up! Okay, I'm off topic now! Just review! Sorry for the shortness!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Please be informed that I will not update this story for, I don't know, 3 months or so? Because of school, contests and my current disease, the hand, foot and mouth disease… THANK YOU…**


End file.
